goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Metal Punks Revives Me/The Lawson Gang Gets Killed by JessicaFin23 and Applemasterexpert
The Metal Punks revives Me/The Lawson Gang Gets Killed by JessicaFin23 and Applemasterexpert is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 5th 2019 Cast Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo and Cheay-Dave Lawson, Mundy, Eric the Punk and TJ Detweiler-Eric Paul the Mosh-Paul Brian the Headbanger and Skeens-Brian David the Screamo-David Joey the Metal, Gelman and Koreo-Joey Salli the Popstar-Salli Kosta's Dad, Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad)-Simon Kosta's Mom-Grace Mort Chalk-Dallas MumaX992 and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) JessicaFin23-Nicole Dylan Priest-Himself Rachel Hart and RocketPowerGal24-Julie Clyde Philmore, Buster and Fluttershy106-Steven Applemasterexpert, Brendan Barney and Jocko-Paul Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Devil-Scary voice Transcript Ken the Emo: I wonder what's on TV. Mort: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. Today was a terrible tragedy. A boy named Erwin Lawson and his friends Leo Gelman, Conrad Mundy and Greg Skeens had released the herd of cattle into the gorge, Gelman, Conrad and Greg attacked the ill cow upon Erwin's signal, thus triggering the stampede to chase TJ after Erwin left TJ down at the bottom of the gorge. Then Erwin got Kosta Karatzovalis and TJ's friends Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus to come over to the gorge, and he got Kosta to save TJ. Kosta placed TJ on a safe rock. Then he climbed up the gorge to call for Erwin's help. But Erwin had betrayed him, and threw him down the gorge where he fell in the stampede. Erwin was responsible for his death, much to TJ's dismay. Now everyone in Third Street School are going to mourn Kosta's death. Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. Ken the Emo: WHAT?! No (x30). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eric the Punk: What's wrong Ken? Why are you crying? Ken the Emo: Kosta is dead. Eric the Punk: WAIT A MINUTE. Ken the Emo: What is it? Eric the Punk: Don't you know that the Lawson Gang are dead back in March? Ken the Emo: Yeah, what about it? Paul the Mosh: Guys, come to the kitchen now, quickly. Eric the Punk: On it brother. (At the Kitchen) Paul the Mosh: On the news earlier, the Lawson Gang just revived and now they start to throw Kosta into the cattle stampede. Ken the Emo: WHAT? Paul the Mosh: Then we got to do something. MumaX992: I saw them. Brian the Headbanger: Say, MumaX992, what's up? MumaX992: Well, I've got some bad news to tell you. The troublemaker who threw Kosta into the cattle stampede is back. Salli the Popstar: Tell us, MumaX992? Which is the troublemaker who throw my Kosta into the cattle stampede? MumaX992: It's Erwin Lawson and the Lawson Gang, they're back from the dead. David the Screamo: WHAT?! This is terrible! MumaX992: I'll tell you what's terrible. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens is planning are throw Kosta Karatzovalis into the cattle stampede and then I watched the news. Ken the Emo: No! It can't be? Eric the Punk: That means... Brian the Headbanger: Kosta is innocent all over again! MumaX992: That's right. Salli the Popstar: Oh my god! This is terrible! Paul the Mosh: Oh no! Not ERWIN LAWSON again! Eric the Punk: Thanks for telling us the tale! Ken the Emo: Come on, guys. Let's go to revive Kosta Karatzovalis before it's too late! (Elsewhere) Gelman: OK guys, let's kick Kosta's body again, because our parents weren't here at all. Mundy: Good idea. Skeens: Me two. Ken the Emo: NOT SO FAST. Gelman: Oh no, it's the Metal Punks, what are you doing here? Ken the Emo: First of all, we are here to revive Kosta Karatzovalis. And second of all, you kids deserve to be dead back in March. How many times if we all tell you, stop, coming back to life, we thought it was over. Now this is have gone too far. Plus, we are not breaking up the group because of you kids. MumaX992: Tell us the truth now. Gelman: Um, will tell you. Text: Flashback Gelman: I'm free, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm back, and now the Metal Punks will feel my destiny. Wait a minute. Oh my god, The Metal Punks killed my friends so far. Great, what should I do now. Ah ha, I revive my friends This level up mushroom will be used! (Gelman began to use the mushroom to revive the Lawson Gang entirely, and finally he succeeded. The Lawson Gang was brought back to life) Lawson: Yay! we're back in the real world. Thanks for reviving us, Gelman! Gelman: Your welcome. Now, to get revenge on the Metal Punks before our parents pop by. Lawson, what's your plan? Lawson: Throw Kosta into the cattle stampede while you, Mundy and Skeens will be at the village. Gelman: Good idea. Clyde: Also, Me, Lazy Kid, Kurst, Sue Bob, Rachel Hart, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo will split up to carry out a terrorist attack by tonight, right. Lawson: Right, we will see you out there later. Text: Present Day Gelman: That's why. Ken the Emo: Oh my god Leo Gelman, how did you know telling us the truth? That's it. David the Screamo: That's it. Salli the Popstar: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. Joey the Metal: That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. No more mind games. Eric. Eric the Punk: It's kill time! (Fight is censored) Gelman, Mundy, Skeens: Ow (x25). Ken the Emo: Now we are reviving Kosta with level up mushroom if you like it of not. Gelman, Mundy, Skeens: No (x25). (Kosta appeared) Kosta: Er, what happened? Ken the Emo: Kosta, I just revived you with the level up mushroom, you're safe. Kosta: Thanks Ken, now to get revenge on them. Gelman: Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Kosta, you're not. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) OH (x15), GELMAN, MUNDY, SKEENS, I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING TO STOP COMING BACK IN MY UNIVERSE, THE KOSTAVERSE, YOU KIDS DESERVE TO BE DEAD AND NOW LAWSON THREW ME OFF INTO THE CATTLE STAMPEDE AND THEN YOU KICKED ME ON MY WHOLE BODY BY PLAYING KICK THE CORPSE. NOW THIS IS GONE TOO FAR BECAUSE I WANT MYSELF TO BE ALIVE FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS. (Kosta picked ups the phone) Gelman's dad: The kids did what? Oh my god, they are all so grounded for it, thanks for telling me that. Kosta: Thanks. bye. Now to call Lawson's dad to get my revenge on him if Applemasterexpert and Jenny want to team up with us. Text: At Lawson's house Lawson: Great, Why did I have to watch the Lion King, can my life be worse? (The phone rang) Lawson's dad: I got it. (on phone) Hello... He did what... Oh my god, thanks for telling me that. (His dad put the phone down) Lawson's dad: Erwin, I just gonna call from Kosta Karatzovalis. Lawson: What is it. Lawson's dad: First of all, you lie to me again, you say that you threw him into the cattle stampede. And second of all, why are you dead back in March, because you killed 9 million lives in Melbourne, Australia and I can't repeat that all over again. Lawson: I want to know, that Gelman revive me and my friends entirely by using a level up mushroom so I can get revenge on the Metal Punks. Lawson's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT REVIVED BY GELMAN ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS TO GET REVENGE ON THE METAL PUNKS, BEFORE YOU THROW KOSTA KARATZOVALIS INTO THE CATTLE STAMPEDE. NOW THIS IS HAVING ONE WAY TO FAR. YOU DESERVE TO DEAD BACK IN MARCH WITH YOUR FRIENDS YOU EFFING IMBECILE. THAT'S IT! Lawson's mom: YOU'RE GROUNDED (X15) UNTIL YOU DIE ALL OVER AGAIN. NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FINAL TIME, THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE KOSTA KARATZOVALIS AGAIN. Lawson: But dad, Kosta is the... Lawson's dad: OH (X25), ERWIN, STOP TALKING! WE ARE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL. Text: Later at the Park Applemasterexpert: Erwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy and Greg Skeens, and so do you Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Rachel Hart, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo and Clyde Philmore, we are very disappointed and pissed off in all of you kids and I can't take this anymore because, you destroyed Kosta's life and the rest of the Metal Punks and the whole GoAnimate community. Because you keep forcing to kill The Metal Punks with the boomstick, shotgun or the rifle, melting Kosta down into meat, throw Kosta into the sun as well a Kyle Justin and Mike Matei, hitting him with the rocket as well as Joey the Metal, pushing Kosta, Salli and Rescue Man into the crocodile pit, destroying Melbourne Australia with mass destruction killing 9 million lives when you started a rampage. Keeping reviving too much, pushing off Salli the Popstar off the rooftop, framing the Metal Punks by creating the robotic version of them, trapping Kosta inside a cage with the Karatzovalisinator 6000 and now throwing Kosta into the cattle stampede. Now we are all sick and tired of you kids trying to come back to life all over again to get revenge on Kosta Karatzovalis. Enough is enough, we want to make GoAnimate or Yyond peace. And additionally, the Metal Punks is going on an adventure at the Creature Coral Park for there next episode without being spoiled. Plus, you kids deserve to be dead back in March in the Kostaverse, for the love of god stop. You have no right to kill Kosta Karatzovalis all the time. JessicaFin23: I agree with Applemasterexpert, you kids have gone too far, every single time. If you kids dare to kill Kosta Karatzovalis one more time, or either Fluttershy106, all of you will be going to ToonTown Headquarters. No more death threats. Dylan Priest: Yes, why are you doing this? MumaX992: Is this all true?! Fluttershy106: Did you 13 did all of this?!! Brendan Barney: My friends are right! Lloyd P. Nebulon: Tell us the truth right now! RocketPowerGal24: Is this really 100% pure true that you 13 did all of this?!! Lawson: Yes! Gelman: It's all true! Mundy: We really did all of this! Skeens: And we're very sorry! Rachel Hart: We promise we won't do any bad things again! Lazy Kid: I agree with Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. Sue Bob Murphy: Me two. Kurst the Worst: Me three. Clyde: Me four. Jocko: Me five. Buster: Me six. Cheay: Me seven. Koreo: Me eight. Applemasterexpert: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! OH MY FREAKING BLOODY GOD, WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU NAUGHTY KIDS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 13 UNGRATEFUL AND IDIOTIC BASTARDS DID ALL OF THIS!!!!!! THAT DOES IT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU 13 MENTALLY RETARDED BASTARDS!!!!!! I'M BANISHING ALL 13 OF YOU TRAITOROUS, UNGRATEFUL, DISGRACEFUL, MURDEROUS, SAVAGE, EVIL, SATANIC, INBRED AND UGLIEST IMPERIALIST BASTARDS OUT OF OUR LIVES AND BAN ALL 13 OF YOU FROM THE KOSTAVERSE AND ME AND FRIENDS ARE JOINING THE GOOD USERS BECAUSE WE HATE ALL 13 OF YOU UNGRATEFUL, IDIOTIC AND INBRED TRAITORS AND WE CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THE 13 OF YOU INBRED AND MENTALLY RETARDED IMPERIALIST VERMINS DID ALL OF THIS AND GOT STRONGLY GONE TOO FAR YOU TRAITOROUS, UNGRATEFUL, DISGRACEFUL AND UGLY BASTARDS AND FREAKS OF NATURE!!!!! YOU 13 UNGRATEFUL IDIOTS ARE NOTHING BUT UGLY IMPERIALIST BASTARDS, YOU CAN'T RULE GOANIMATE FOR LIFE. IN THE MEANTIME, WE WILL ASK TJ AND THE GANG TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO CHANGE THE PLAN. (normal voice) And also, Jenny is upset about Kosta's death, and she is fed up with you try to stalk Kosta. But where did you get the idea come from Erwin Lawson! Lawson: Eh, I got the idea from the Lion King, and I just wanted to throw him out to the cattle stampede to fetch him and TJ and the Gang while I take TJ to the gorge. Applemasterexpert: Right, that's it. I am very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Lion King to fetch Kosta and TJ and the Gang to the gorge and then throw Kosta into the cattle stampede. We want Kosta Karatzovalis to be alive ever year. You should be ashamed of yourself and your naughty friends. Besides, you are breaking the lakeside law every time. But Unfortunately, Elephant012 and AnimeGamer1 can't join us because they both started to get very mean at MrEmperorCJ recently on GoAnimate V3 wikia over cyber-bullying and the lack of Nazism. So me, and Jenny will be in charge. JessicaFin23: And for that, we are going to kill you all the machine guns. The Lawson Gang: No (x12). Lawson: Please, Jenny and Applemasterexpert, we are sorry for killing Kosta Karatzovalis for going too far, including throwing him into the cattle stampede just now. JessicaFin23: Too bad, you all deserve it. (Applemasterexpert and JessicaFin23 shot the whole Lawson Gang with the machine guns. The Lawson Gang were dead) Applemasterexpert: The Lawson Gang is now dead, Kosta Karatzovalis is now safe. (Everyone cheered) Kosta Karatzovalis: Thank you for support everyone. Lawson's dad: Guys, thanks for killing our children once again. Thank you. Gelman's dad: You can all go home now and tell The Metal Punks while we will take their bodies back to the graveyard. Applemasterexpert: No problem. But I will ask Mort Chalk from the news to tell him the truth. Mundy's dad: OK. (Later at home his family was worried) Kosta's dad: Oh thank god Kosta, you're alive. Kosta's mom: We thought you will never see us again. Kosta: It's over Mom, The Lawson Gang is history once again after all those times for what they did. Kosta's dad: Yes, and we should probably ahead to the Creature Coral Park for the next episode of the Metal Punks show. Kosta: Indeed, I will ask TJ and the Gang that I'm all right. (Kosta picked up the phone) TJ: Hello. Kosta: TJ, it's me. TJ: Kosta, you're alive. I thought that we will never see you again. How did this happen? Kosta: Do you remember when Lawson threw me into the cattle stampede? TJ: Oh yeah, I know, we were all shocked. But Lawson explains we were responsible for your death. But you're alive now, this will never ever happen again. But thanks again. We will see you in the future. Kosta: Thanks, but unfortunately, I just want to start my next chapter soon! TJ: What is it? Kosta: I don't know, you will just have to wait and see. TJ: Wait, before you go, my friends will have to say something! Kosta: Alright, make it quick. Vince: Spinelli: Gretchen: Mikey: Gus: Kosta: Thanks guys, your the best. Anyways, I've got a go, bye. TJ: Bye. Kosta's dad: Come on everyone, it is time for dinner. We don't to get the food to get too cold. Kosta: OK. Text: In Hell, the Devil was scolding the Lawson Gang Devil: Lawson Gang, this is the final time that you will never see the Metal Punks ever again after all those time for what you did. That's it, I will now turn all of you into ghosts once again in 3, 2, 1. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Rachel: No (x12) Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: No (x12). (The devil turned Recess Bullies into ghosts) Lawson: Oh no! We are ghosts all over again! Gelman: Please change us back, and can we have another chance? Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. Now all of you will never return to the real world! So stop escaping. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Rachel Hart: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Back in Lawson's house, Lawson woke up in horror, back in his room) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! (Then Lawson realised something. He was having a bad dream) Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! (Then Lawson heard his dad calling) Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from King Bob's dad! It says that you pushed his son down the gorge! Why did you do that? Now King Bob's in the hospital, because of you! Lawson: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now all over again! (The End) Deleted Scenes 'Deleted Scene 1' Gelman: Gelman, I can't believe you've done it again. why did you leave Kosta Karatzovalis' body behind while he was alive? And why are you kids deserves to be dead. That's it Leo Gelman, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Mundy's dad: Conrad you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Skeens' dad: Greg you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Gelman's: dad: And meanwhile, The Metal Punks will hunt more of the Lawson Gang after your bad actions for what you did. For now, we are going to the park, because Applemasterexpert and JessicaFin23 is waiting for you. Mundy's dad: Now get in the car all of you. Skeens' dad: Hey Kosta and the Metal Punks, can you tell me where the other Lawson Gang members are. Eric the Punk: I know that my DNA shows, it's believe Clyde, Kurst, Sue Bob, Lazy Kid, Jocko, Buster, Koreo, Cheay and Rachel Hart it prepare for a terrorist attack at the bank. Skeens' dad: OK, good luck and stop him, I am taking Greg to the park because he needs to be punished. (The cars left) 'Deleted Scene 2' Lazy Kid: OK, we're at the bank, ready. Sue Bob: Ready. Clyde: One. Kurst: Two... huh. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh no you don't. Clyde, Kurst, Sue Bob, Lazy Kid, Jocko, Buster, Koreo, Cheay and Rachel Hart: The Metal Punks!!! Kosta Karatzovalis: You kids deserves to be dead forever back in March. Eric the Punk: GET THEM. (Fight is censored) Clyde, Kurst, Sue Bob, Lazy Kid, Jocko, Buster, Koreo, Cheay and Rachel Hart: Ow (x15). Kosta Karatzovalis: Now come to the park right now, Applemasterexpert, JessicaFin23, Dylan Priest, Fluttershy106 and my friends are waiting for you. Category:2019 videos Category:Incomplete pages Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Incomplete casts